


Alastor Welcomes You to the Hotel

by Hinatazuki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatazuki/pseuds/Hinatazuki
Summary: You land in Hell and find yourself with a handsome, tall, Radio Demon.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Well, ya fell down, a bit hard. You’re barely able to lift your upper body. This ain’t your room anymore. It was a city. You don’t even go out much, let alone to a city. Are your eyes dusty or what? Everything in sight was a varying shade of red. From the ground to the sky, it was all red. As many times as you tried to wash out whatever dirt you had in your eyes, it was _all_ red.

Zooming in on your surroundings, there was an awful lot of commotion down by a small building with some glass. There seemed to be a stack of televisions. Putting two and two together, you figure that’s some kind of RadioShack.

The crowd itself appeared of strange beings with a variety of shapes and sizes. One tall figure caught your eye, occasionally tipping its head. On the actual television was a girl who seemed to come out of an early children’s show. If you had to put a date on when you think her appearance would have been the norm, you figured roughly between Betty Boop and modern/colored cartoons. This lady was on a sugar rush in front of these beings. Eventually, she made her way to what appeared to be a couple of laughing news reporters. It wasn’t long before the woman reporter sprouted a pair of sharp legs, at least that’s what it looked like, and lunged at the singer.

The mob of monsters dispersed to do whatever it is that they do, with exception for the tall one. He had red hair, big fluffy ears, and a draping type of shirt-cloak thing. You tug at him and his head turns a hundred and eighty degrees. It tilts down. His yellow teeth aren’t glowing but his eyes are bright neon. “Yes, young fellow?” you hear a radio-tone from him. “Hi, do you..know where this is?” He tilted his head again. “Ah, another newcomer. You seem to have come at an _entertaining_ time! Here, let me take you somewhere to explain things more thoroughly.” With that, he took out a staff with a microphone and whispered something into it. You got drowsy until closing your eyes, feeling like you were falling but being held at the same time.

You awake to a bed that wasn’t yours. The past..who knows how long..wasn’t a dream. In the doorway, the tall one almost passed by. Sensing that you’re conscious now, he teleported in front of you on the bed. “Good morning, sunshine!” He declares. Before you could conjure a question, he interrupts with an introduction. “My name is Alastor and welcome to Hell, you poor sinner!” No surprise there. He expected you to overreact. So the monsters you saw were people’s souls, more specifically demons. “This bed belongs to a hotel. Owned by the Princess, in fact! But don’t worry, she is offering redemption, a chance at _Heaven_! Seeing a new face, surely this little experiment might appeal to you, eh?” He lent you his hand. You took it to get yourself out of bed, still trying to comprehend what is going on. “So I died,” he nods. “Right..so does that make you a demon? Does that make me a demon?” Alastor responded with, “I am known as the Radio Demon”.

You had one more question to ask him specifically before wanting to move around, “So, what sin have you done, Mr. RadioDemonMan?” He chuckled. “Oh dear, no, no. It’s not something to say in polite company..” His smile grew wider and his fluffy ears stood still. “Why don’t I _show_ you, my dear?” Before you could put in any input, he shut the door and poofed himself away for a brief second. He immediately returned with a covered plate and a dinner table. “You may be famished from the fall, my dear. Feel free to dig in!” He revealed the contents of the dish. The body was cooked until you noticed the head. “..this is..a **_deer_ _?_** ” Alastor was humming the song that was on the TVs from earlier. “Quite perceptive, dolly! My sin was being a serial cannibal in life. I hunted down those who deserved it! Did you try this, by the way? My mother taught me how to cook!” You poked at it a bit, trying to figure out whether or not you could stomach even the sight of such a poor, innocent, pure creature being devoured like this. “Nature happens,” you tell yourself before closing your eyes. When you go to reach for a part, however, nothing is there. “What was that, dearie?” You opened your eyes to an empty plate and a radio demon with blood all over his smile.

“Do _all_ demons eat like this?” you hesitatingly ask. “Possibly, probably. Actually, no, I don’t think they would have the manners to even bring a plate, let alone offer some to company. They’re **sinners** , after all.” He seemed quite proud despite having his meal’s blood dripping down his sharp teeth. “A radio demon, huh? Tell me, will _this_ cause static?” You take Alastor’s shoulder closer to you. Your theory was right. The closer you are to him, the more anxious he becomes. “Is this entertaining?” you ask just as you lock lips into his. The static goes down and you feel his lips pressing back. You found yourself giggling. He holds you in place. “Ah, it is so..so **rare** for prey to be this..willing, love.” He strokes your face as he eyes you up and down, as if judging you like a piece of meat. Perhaps that is all you are to this random cannibal demon. Were you too trusting? “Hmm..I believe you are entertaining enough to keep around..for now,” he whispered as he stroked your cheek.


	2. Alastor's Dinner Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has plans for you.

There was a noise coming from the hallway. “Fat Nuggets!” You had trouble working out the words for that to make sense. “Pardon me, I have business to attend to.” Those were the last words you heard before a poof of sparkling crimson smoke evaporated the demon you were just getting to know. Naturally curious, you make your way to the door with an ear to the commotion. “Gentlemen, shall we settle this like adults?” Alastor said. “Husky took my pig!” exclaimed some Italian accent. “You wish,” replied a grouchy voice. “Husker, baby, if you want my attention, you got it when I got here!” “I will take any hangover above any ‘services’ you’d offer,” the one called Husker said before vomiting. “Listen here, Angel Dust, this pig just so happened to hide under my bar. If anything, you should be apologizing to me! He’s eating all the food I got here!” Alastor started a tiny hum before eventually speaking, “Husker, would you like to make a trade? I will replenish your supplies for the mere price of one little _..juicy.. **piggy**._”

Before Husk could reply, there was a crashing sound with a bunch of glass. “Alastor, no! Fat Nugs ain’t for sale!” Husk sighed, “Angel, you nitwit. First off, I would never make a deal with him ever again. But secondly, don’t crash my bar! Yous better be cleaning this up!” Then you heard some cursing in Spanish, followed by “we let you jerks live here just so you wreck the place!” You heard a sweeter voice enter the conversation. “It’s no worry, Vaggie. Nifty would love to clean this up. It’s kinda her thing.” You heard Angel chuckle, “heh, yeah. You right.” Vaggie angrily mumbled her inaudible frustrations before what sounded like a hurricane shrilling, “filthy, dirty, filthy!” went through the room.

“I still don’t have the food though.” Husk seemed entirely unfazed. “Angel Dust, why don’t you go out to get Husk his food back?” With a sigh, he called the pig known as Fat Nuggets and exited the building. Charlie thanked Nifty for cleaning the scene. “Alastor, you would seem more upset about losing Fat Nuggets. What are you hiding, you sick bastard?” A laugh came from the Radio Demon before reassuring, “My dear Husker, it has nothing of concern to you.” Husk shrugged it off, “I suppose not at the moment. It just seems suspicious. Like you’re gonna pull something on someone here. Did you make any deals with anyone recently?” He chuckled lighter this time, “Not with anyone in this room, no.”

Alastor was starting to make his way back to the room. The place was empty aside from a bed, coat rack with a top hat, and a night stand with a radio on it. You hid under the bed as the only chance for cover. The door opened with a familiar humming. The same black pointy shoes belonging to a thin red man had entered. “Ha, you think you are the clever one here. It’s honestly quite sad.” You noticed Alastor’s shadow moved! Before you could figure out what direction it had gone, you were being pulled out behind the bed! Scrapping the wooden floors and attempting to cling to the bed springs were of no use. These black strings of shadows were too strong for you to resist. Your body hung above the bed in front of the Radio Demon. His eyes turned to golden glowing dials.

Like turning off a television, his eyes blinked back to the same red eyes with slightly pinker irises. “Unfortunately, I did not have my meal for the day. I was counting on an acquaintance to lend me some pork. And now you’re trying to run away like the swine. We simply can not have that here. Oh, no, no.” He snapped his gloved fingers and a cage had appeared to surround you. Your limbs are chained to each corner. “Mmm,” Alastor muttered, putting his finger on his lip. “If you do not leave this room again, I will have you for dinner. Is that a deal?” You remembered the last thing he served you. “It’s bambi again?” Alastor tapped his finger a bit. “Given the circumstances, I see no reason to not give you what you want to have. You may enjoy any course you like of your choosing!” A knock was heard at the door. “Were you making Jambalaya again, Al? I kinda forgot to get ingredients while I was at the store.” Alastor rotated his head 180 degrees to answer, “No need, I have my meal preparations in here.” There was a happy oink before the footsteps went away.

“I suppose surprise me with what you have,” you decide. “There is one thing I want to know though. Demons around here, do they all look like you? Do they all have these powers?” Alastor’s smile widened. “No, one must gain power. I’ll show you in one second should you shake my hand on a deal.” You don’t know anything about that Husk guy but he mentioned deals like they were a bad thing. But powers? Why not?! You tried to shake his hand but you were still in chains. “Mr. Radio Demon, sir, could you...unhook at least one of my hands?” Alastor came to the situation he put you in and snapped his fingers to reverse it. “Ah, I prefer my dinners free-ranged.” Your hand had already been in motion when he said that. As you shook your hand down with his glowing green, You asked what he had meant by that. His laughter turned maniacal. I guess you should not have messed with the first magical being you see in the afterlife, huh. That would probably be lesson one of being in Hell.

He shook your hand hard a second time before throwing you against the wall like a discarded ragdoll. With a snap, the bed turned into a dining table. You glanced up at the Radio Demon. “All that snapping..kinda like Thanos, is that how you do it?” His smile peered down a little. “What?” “He just..snaps things like reality with a uhh..gauntlet. Let me try.” You snapped several times in vain. Alastor had a hardy laugh over the attempt. “You fool, no. No, that’s not how it’s done! No matter, you won’t really have time to try again.” Black tentacles shot out of his back and held you up in the air over him. They lowered you to his eye level. “It’s probably your first time, darling, so I will be gentle. Would you prefer head-first? Hmm, you know, I believe it’s more merciful to go the other way around. Have your whole world circled around you before it is over completely.” He sounded more and more sinister. Hoisted up again, you look down to the sitting demon gaze up at you. “Enjoy the ride, sweetheart. Pleasure doing business. And if it makes you feel any better, my prey are typically not this raw and intact.”

Those were the last words you were going to hear in your existence. His yellow sharp jaws that look like they cut through steel undamaged have parted ways for your entree. A tongue slithers out to meet your lower digits. You are somehow too nervous to scream. You are hyperventilating. The tongue is pulling at your leg to come down now as the feet are passing the throat. With a swallow, your lower half has disappeared from your sight. You hear humming coming from the demon, who is clearly enjoying this. Your eyes are locked onto his. He only sees opportunity for easy prey like you. While you’re trying to look around the room for any tools to use, you can feel his tongue flatten, about to gulp you down again. You reach out mid-swallow for anything. A stick. “Hey!” You almost dropped it because you didn’t expect a voice from it. You tried to hang onto the edges of the demon’s mouth with the cane. “Hey, I’m a microphone, not floss!” Alastor gripped the microphone and shook it, trying to get you to drop into his mouth. You now heard Alastor’s voice come from the microphone. “I’m sorry, kid. There’s just nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Come right down. Come inside.” He shook harder before pricking your fingers off of the staff one by one. Only your head was sticking out now. The saliva was weighing you down, making you slippery. You took one last look before sinking underneath a sharp “chomp!”. The final descent echoed around your ears. “Gulp”. Can’t fight gravity now. You fell further down the esophagus that echoed the familiar humming. It was a more triumphant sound. Your feet splashed before the rest of you joined in this round, drooling cavern. One would think it would be dark in here but it’s dimly lit. You pant and hit the walls. “Ha ha!” the walls shook with the giggle. “You are welcome to try as hard as you’d like! There’s no changing what is done. I do prefer my meals to have a kick to them, so please, feel free to continue!” It had just sunk in where you had just ended up. In the belly of the first demon you met, huh? Did you survive far longer than you could have hoped in a place like Hell?

“All tuckered out already?” sighed your captor. His voice echoed your surroundings since he, well, _is_ your surroundings. “What can I do?” You felt a hand press on the wall. It was rubbing, as if cherishing its prize. “I’ve had others beg for their life. Their screaming lulls me to sleep typically.” Another question entered your mind, “how long will I last?” There was a long “hmm” outside. He finally answered, “well, it depends. Aside from being easy prey, I have no reason to digest you post-haste. I am full and that is all that mattered to me in the moment. If anything, I intend to keep you alive as long as I can last it. I will tell you this, more impatient men have fallen faster, so I wouldn’t try fighting inside me again for that reason. You may as well make yourself comfy in there. I do owe you a meal. What food did you say you wanted again?” It feels weird to tell someone who just ate you what your own favorite food is. You might as well though, so you muttered your favorite food. You hear some gulping above you before a plate appears with your requested meal. At first, you believe it to be a trick, but then realize being tricked doesn’t make sense when you’re already trapped. “T-thank you,” you mutter. Your world shifts horizontally. “Pardon me but I would like some rest. Sorry to tune out. Hopefully you’re still up and kicking when I awake.” After finishing your meal, you had nothing to do but rest. As you lay on your side, you feel a hand push down on you. Alastor has claimed you.

You hear what sounds like a radio turning on and you’re pushed up to move again. “Good day, dear listener. Are you still with us?” Alastor rubbed his side for confirmation. You push the side he was on. “Alrighty, you have lasted longer than most! I have some errands to be on to so sit tight while I-”. Suddenly, you find yourself on Alastor’s bed. He is out the door. He seemed as perplexed as you are. The Radio Demon was muttering to himself mixed with some static before hitting some specific frequency. Through his glowing teeth was what sounded like a recording saying, “If you do not leave this room again, I will have you for dinner. Is that a deal?”. You facepalmed at the ‘have you for dinner’ part. For the most part, he wasn’t treating you so much as he was treating himself. You were still sticky from Alastor’s inside juices. “Hmm, it seems you have good news, my friend. I see what has happened here. ‘If you do not leave this room’. I’m normally aware of how literal I am. As I was about to leave with you inside me, that would have broken the deal. So to fix the reality of the deal, you would have had to stay in the room.” You’re still looking at the demon in disbelief. How can something so skinny swallow an entire person so easily? “Right, well. It looks like you’re stuck here until I need something. I must be going. See you later, darling.” Before you could rush to the door, it was chained up. “Hey Al,” you hear from Angel Dust. “Are you skipping meals to look skinny or?” Alastor laughed. “Haha, oh no! As I said before, I have all the dinner preparations I need.”


End file.
